Change
by babygurl01489
Summary: Inuyasha turns into a fullfledged Youkai and accidentally kills Kagome’s family. What’ll happen to Kagome and Inuyasha? Experimental fic… I’m not continuing if no one leaves reviews InuKag


**Change**

**By: babygurl01489**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha… never have… never will (sobs)

**Summary: **Inuyasha turns into a full-fledged Youkai and accidentally kills Kagome's family. What'll happen to Kagome and Inuyasha? Experimental fic… I'm not continuing if no one leaves reviews

Chapter 1: Youkai

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Alright, see 'ya" Kagome said as she waved goodbye to her friends. Her friends just smiled at her as she jumped into the well. '_I hope Inuyasha doesn't get mad.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she was engulfed by the familiar blue light that brought her back to her era.

"I'm home!" Kagome announced as she burst through the door.

"Welcome home, Kagome!" replied her mom. Kagome took off her shoes and rushed upstairs and took a bath. After a long month of shard hunting, she could finally relax. "Heaven!" she whispered under her breath. She settled in the warm water and washed her dirty hair. '_I wonder what Inuyasha's doing?' _She thought to herself. An image of the silver haired boy popped into his head. A slow smile crept up to her face. '_I wonder if he's mad at me…'_ she asked herself. After a while, she got dressed and strutted down the stairs.

"Inu… yasha" she stammered, looking at the dog-eared hanyou. '_Uh oh… He's probably really mad…' _she thought. Inuyasha looked at her with a frown on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here!" Inuyasha growled at her. "Come on, let's go back!" he continued.

"No!"

"And why not!"

"Because I don't want to yet! All I want to do is relax!" she said crossing her arms. "Hmph!" was all that Inuyasha could say. Kagome's mother shook her head and Souta watched excitedly as Inuyasha and Kagome debated with each other. "I told you, I won't go!" "Yes you will! Now come on!" Inuyasha scolded, clutching her elbow and pulling her. "OSUWARI!" exclaimed Kagome as Inuyasha's face crashed into the wooden floor of the Higurashi residence. "That'll teach you!" she continued and stomped upstairs. "But nee-chan, what about dinner?" Souta reluctantly asked. "I don't want any!" she angrily scowled and banged the door to her bedroom. "Inu-no-nii-chan?" Souta stuttered. "Keh! Leave her!" Inuyasha growled, slouching on the couch. He turned to look at the stairs to which Kagome ascended. He noticed something shiny on the second step. He stood up lazily and walked towards the stairs. "Stupid wench… she even dropped this" Inuyasha's anger was flaring up inside him as he picked up the bottled filled with shikon shards that Kagome accidentally dropped.

"Inuyasha, come and join us for dinner" offered Mrs. Higurashi.

"Um… ok?" he replied walking to the dining room.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'_Stupid Inuyasha! Why does he have to be so mean all the time!' _she screamed in her head in anger as she laid herself down on the bed. She was in love with him but she knew that he never would never feel the same way about her, at least not with Kikyo around. _'Why? Why did I have to fall for him? Why couldn't I just fall for a normal guy? Someone who would appreciate me and care for me…' _she mentally cursed herself. She shut herself from everything around her, burying herself deep in her thoughts. She turned to her side and silent tears flowed down her pink cheeks as she drifted off to sleep.

"Why?" she whispered to herself slowly closing her chocolate brown orbs.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" echoed a muffled scream throughout the house.

Kagome's eyes flew open in an instant and she jumped out her bed. She ran downstairs, into the kitchen where the sound came from and her jaws dropped open at the sight. "I-Inu… yasha…" she murmured in disbelief. His scarlet eyes turned back to normal as her presence was felt. He was standing there, beside the lifeless bodies of her family, his claws red with blood… blood from the people standing in front of her. His eyes shone with guilt as she turned his head to face Kagome. Her eyes were filled with tears as she shook her head in doubt. The hanyou couldn't handle the guilt that he felt as his eyes met hers. He saw the pain and sadness that she felt inside of her shine through her enchanting orbs. He ran out the door and into the well, escaping from the stares that Kagome gave him which made him feel even guiltier. He remembered what he had done to the most important people in Kagome's life…

Flashback

Inuyasha ate the ramen from the bowl as if he was a beast attacking his prey. Mrs. Higurashi giggled at the sight while Souta tried to imitate his hero's actions. Grandpa Higurashi just kept on blabbing about some old artefact he had seen on television. _'Shikon'_ screamed a voice behind his head. _'Now… you can have your wish come true… now… you can become a full-fledged youkai!'_ continued the voice. Suddenly, the shikon shards started to glow and it started to turn into a black color. Inuyasha's eyes turned scarlet and his fangs and claws grew longer. He tried to control himself from hurting the people around him. His mind went blank and the next thing he knew, he was standing beside the dead bodies of Kagome's family. He studied his surroundings and realized that everything was his fault. He looked down at his claws with shock and guilt. "I-Inu…yasha…" said Kagome as she stood behind him. He couldn't bear the fact that he had killed the people whom Kagome loved and cared for…

Flashback

Inuyasha ran into the wilderness and shouted at the top of his lungs… He knew he had hurt her… He knew that it was his fault…

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: So? What do you guys think? Please leave reviews, if not then I'm not continuing…


End file.
